Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers Façon Tarte-Tatin
by Antig0ne
Summary: Cette année, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va faire trembler l'école de Beauxbâtons ! Défis, conflits, mensonges et amours, Ella Malefoy, Poufsouffle discrète et amoureuse de la nourriture plus que des garçons, et Eileen Valdès, Française passionnée de botanique et de Martin Delacour, vont vivre une année riche en rebondissements !
1. Chapter 1

On pourrait avoir l'impression que je publie plusieurs fictions en même temps (comment ça c'est pas le cas), mais Izzie est terminée, celle-ci est plus que bien avancée, et ma fiction HG est avancée aussi. Je re-publie à nouveau une fiction commencée du HPF.

Un petit prologue, puis, par la suite, les chapitres seront à la première personne, du point de vue d'**_Elladora Malefoy, élève de Poudlard_**, et d'**_Eileen Valdès, élève de Beauxbâtons_**.

Cette idée de fiction sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers me taraude depuis trééés longtemps et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

_Londres – Juillet 2086_

Juillet ou octobre, le temps sur Londres semblait indéfiniment le même. Il pleuvait des cordes, et le ciel restait gris. La pollution moldue en était en grande partie coupable, mais, à vrai dire, le temps londonnien avait un peu toujours été ainsi.

Bien à l'abri dans son salon, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était désormais un vieil homme. Le blond de ses cheveux avait viré au gris depuis longtemps, et sa maison lui paraissait bien vide depuis le décés de son épouse. Etre vieux et ne penser qu'à des morts… Mais, Scorpius se mit soudain à sourire, en repensant à Veronica. Veronica Rivers Malefoy. Une moldue. Sa plus grande réussite dans la même journée, il avait épousé la femme de sa vie et il s'était débarassé de sa famille. Oh oui, sa plus grande réussite.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Toutes ses années à Poudlard, à se faire insulter ou frapper. Scopius n'avait eu de cesse de prouver qu'il n'était ni son père ni son grand-père. Manifestement, il avait réussi. En épousant Veronica, il était passé d'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur du pays, à orphelin dépouillé. Mais, par la barbe la Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait été heureux !

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il approchait des quatre-vingt ans, son seul regret était de n'avoir eu qu'un seul enfant. Evan avait les cheveux bruns de sa mère, mais les yeux gris des Malefoy. Lui aussi, n'était plus tout jeune. Et il avait donné trois petits enfants à Scorpius, ce qu'il lui donnait une autre raison d'être fière de sa famille. D'ailleurs, ne devait-il pas passer le voir cet après-midi ?

Scorpius s'appuya sur l'accoudoir de son vieux fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge, et se hissa sur ses deux jambes avec difficultés. Il avait parfois le sentiment que son corps le trahissait, et ses pieds ne le portaient plus aussi vigoureusement qu'avant.

- Où est ma foutue canne ? grogna le vieil homme.

Une fois la fameuse canne en rotin retrouvée, il marcha à petits pas, avec son aide, jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon. Il vivait dans un appartement, au troisième étage d'un immeuble assez moderne. Héritage moldu des parents de Veronica. Ils s'y étaient installés après le départ d'Evan de la maison, et ils y avaient accueilli leurs petits enfants chaque vacances. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous les trois un peu trop grand pour venir en vacances chez leurs grands-parents. Et puis, Veronica n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul grand-parent…

De sa fenêtre, Scorpius apercevait le London Eye, la Tamise, et les bâteaux à énergie renouvable qui remontaient le fleuve. Le transport par bâteau s'était développé à Londres, le manque de pétrole ayant obligé les moldus à trouver des alternatives à leurs fameuses voitures. Scorpius le savait mieux que personne, il avait travaillé, jusqu'à sa retraite, au service des relations publiques avec les Moldus du Ministère. Parfois, en se souvenant de la tête de Drago lors de sa nomination, Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Même soixante ans après, cela restait drôle. Et encore, ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire, c'était probablement qu'il ait voté pour Percy Weasley lors des dernières élections. Il en venait presque à regretter que ses parents ne le sachent pas. Toute sa vie, il avait eu besoin de se démarquer, de s'éloigner des croyances de ses parents, de se différencier de ces sorciers de sang-purs qu'il méprisait tant. De cette guerre maudite qu'il méprisait tant.

Un rayon de soleil traversa les vitres et la poussière qui les recouvraient. Scorpius n'avait pas eu le courage de les nettoyer, pourtant Veronica lui avait expliqué comment faire. Elle préférait que l'on fasse le ménage ou la cuisine sans utiliser à la magie, ainsi Scorpius avait appris à faire cuire des pâtes ou à faire une lessive, mais la plupart du temps, c'était Veronica qui s'occupait de la maison. Du coup, la propreté laissait à désirer depuis qu'elle était partie…

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et Scorpius s'aida de sa canne pour faire demi-tour.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son visiteur.

Comme Scopius s'y attendait, son fils se trouvait derrière la porte. Evan était plus grand que son père, mais aussi plus musclé. Il était garde du corps du Ministre de la magie depuis plusieurs années, après avoir été professeur de sport dans un collège Moldu. Evan avait toujours été proche de sa mère et de ses grands-parents, et il avait été important pour lui, à un moment, d'avoir un emploi dont il pouvait parler sans mensonge à ses grands-parents, et qui les rendaient fiers.

- Bonjour papa, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Evan.

- Ne crie pas, Evan, je suis vieux, pas sourd !

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu es toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ! murmura Evan.

- Je t'entends !

Evan tenait un gros sac en papier marron dans sa main droite et portait des vêtemens moldus de sport. Il n'était plus aussi mince que dans sa jeunesse, mais toujours très musclé, ce qui était essentiel dans son métier. Les deux hommes entrèrent, et Scorpius claqua la porte derrière eux.

- Qu'as-tu ramené ? demanda le vieil homme en désigant le sac de son fils.

- Le journal et des plats préparés. Elladora a cuisiné.

Tout en parlant, Evan posa la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table basse du salon, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ranger les plats préparés dans le frigo, qui devait avoir à peu prés l'âge de Scorpius.

- Ton appartement est dans un état lamentable !

- Ouais, ouais, gromella Scorpius. Comment va Elladora ?

- Bien, elle a apprécié ton cadeau pour son anniversaire.

- Tant mieux. C'est sa dernière année à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Cassandra entre en sixième année et Pollux, lui, entre en troisième année.

- Bon, bon. Elladora sait-elle ce qu'elle veut faire après Poudlard ?

- La connaissant, elle te dira qu'elle veut partir en vacances ! Je crois qu'elle n'en a aucune idée. Trouver du travail n'est pas facile aujourd'hui. Après, toi et moi, on sait qu'Elladora adore cuisiner, alors je me dis parfois que je la verrais bien cuisinière dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse.

Scorpius approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil rouge favori.

- Et toi, ton travail, ça te plaît toujours, fils ?

- Oh oui, je suis constamment au cœur des infos importantes, je connais chaque loi avant qu'elle soit plubliée, tout ça parce que je suis l'ombre du Ministre, lança Evan en riant.

- Hum, et alors, ai-je bien fait de voter pour Weasley ?

- C'est pas un mauvais homme, il est très à cheval sur le règlement, les horaires, ce genre de choses.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas trop, c'était déjà le cas quand je travaillais au Ministère.

Evan s'assit dans le sofa qui était face au siège de Scorpius. Ce dernier attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier et feuilleta le journal. Il s'arrêta à la page des sports.

- Ah, les Harpies ont gagné ! Je le savais, j'ai bien fait de parier sur elles. Il faut que j'envoie un hibou à ce tordu qui prend les paris sur l'allée des embrumes.

- Papa ! s'écria Evan.

- Je suis vieux et j'ai un compte en banque, je peux quand même parier sur le Quidditch si j'ai envie, grogna Scorpius.

- Ton appartement est trop grand pour toi, papa, tu le sais bien. Les enfants ne viennent plus en vacances, tu n'as plus besoin d'un espace tel que celui-ci.

- Evan, enfin, marmonna Scorpius.

- Mais papa, regarde tes vitres, elles sont pleines de poussière ! rétorqua Evan.

- Oui, oui, je vais faire le ménage.

- Peut-être que si tu déménageais…

Scorpius se leva si rapidement qu'il grimaça de douleur, il n'était plus tout jeune, par Merlin ! Les remarques d'Evan l'énervaient, il savait pertinent ce que voulait son fils, mais il ne déménagerait pas.

- Je n'irai pas dans ce manoir pour vieux sorciers séniles !

- Papa enfin, ce n'est pas pour les sorciers séniles, mais pour les personnes âgées qui ne veulent pas vivre seules…

- Ne me ments pas Evan, je suis encore ton père, et tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi de si tôt !

- Mais ce n'est pas…

Le garde du corps n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Scorpius ne l'écoutait pas et se rendit dans la cuisine sans un regard pour son fils. Une fois devant son frigo, il sortit un des plats d'Elladora. Brave fille, elle était si gentille de lui faire à manger. Scorpius se fit réchauffer un gratin dauphinois et s'installa à table pour manger. Après tout, il était midi, Evan ou pas, c'était l'heure de manger.

- Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il tout de même à son fils quand celui-ci passa la porte de la cuisine.

- Oui, une petite part, s'il te plaît, repondit Evan, en sortant une assiette du placard.

Scorpius mangea dans le plat, tandis qu'Evan se servit dans l'assiette. Une fois le repas terminé, Evan donna quelques coups de baguette magique et la vaisselle se fit toute seule.

- Veronica préférait qu'on fasse la vaisselle à la main.

- Oui, mais maman n'est plus là.

La pluie s'était arrêtée, et Scorpius en profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre du salon et aérer l'appartement. Il hésitait à s'allumer une cigarette, mais il savait d'avance que son fils lui ferait la morale.

- Papa, je me disais, peut-être qu'une femme de ménage pourrait t'aider, elle pourrait venir de temps en temps pour faire les vitres, ce genre de choses…

- Je sais pas, Evan, ça va coûter de l'argent tout ça, je veux que tes enfants aient un héritage.

- On peut lui demander de venir une heure par semaine, ça représenterait peu de dépenses ?

- Evan…

Scorpius regarda autour de lui et se dit que son fils avait peut-être raison, après tout. Il n'était plus capable de s'occuper de l'appartement tout seul, mais, par Merlin, ça faisait un mal de chien de se le dire !

- Ouais, d'accord… finit-il par lâcher.

- Très bien, je vais m'en occuper alors ! Je t'envoie un hibou quand tout est organisé.

- Si la fille ne me plaît pas, je la renverrais.

- Oui, papa.

- Si elle fait de la bouffe infecte, je la renverrais.

- Oui, papa, répondit Evan exaspéré.

- Si elle ose toucher aux vêtements de Veronica, je la renverrais.

- OUI, PAPA ! cria le garde du corps.

- Oh, ne t'énerve pas.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas crier. Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une fille bien, et elle aura une période d'essai pour que tu te décides.

- Bon, ça me va alors, marmonna Scorpius.

Evan resta encore quelques instants, le temps de ranger quelques babioles, de passer un coup de balai, puis il dit au revoir à son père. Une fois la porte refermée, Scorpius se rendit à son bureau et il écrivit un petit mot au gars qui prenait ses paris. Il voulait ses gains ! Une fois le hibou partit transmettre son message, il s'installa pour lire tranquille la Gazette du Sorcier.

_Evenement ! Le scoop de l'année ! Neville Londubat, directeur de Poudlard depuis presque dix ans, a décidé d'organiser à nouveau le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en collaboration avec Raphaëlla Perrin, la directrice de l'école de Beauxbâtons. Ce tournoi légendaire n'a pas eu lieu depuis 1994._

_Voici les paroles du directeur Londubat lui-même, que nous avons rencontré à Poudlard : « Après la Grande Guerre, les relations magiques internationales se sont fortement dégradés entre certains pays qui avaient soutenus le mage noir et d'autres qui avaient soutenus l'Ordre du Phénix. Aujourd'hui, il me semble important de revenir sur ces tensions et de permettre aux élèves des diffèrentes écoles magiques de se rencontrer. Le Tournoi permet de créer des relations, des amitiés, des connaissances, mais aussi de perfectionner sa magie et de mettre en pratique des cours théoriques. Cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour les élèves de Poudlard. »_

_Le directeur a refusé de nous confier les contenus des épreuves qui restent secrètes jusqu'au jour même de l'épreuve. Le Tournoi sera ouvert à tous les élèves ayant 17 ans révolus. Bien sûr, chacun sait que la triche fait partie du Tournoi depuis sa création... Alors que le meilleur gagne, et pourvu qu'il soit de Poudlard !_

_Le Tournoi aura lieu à Beauxbâtons cette année, les élèves s'y rendront juste avant Haloween. La collaboration entre La directrice Perrin et le directeur Londubat semble très fructueuse ! Judicaël Potter, professeur de potions à Poudlard, nous a confié que les trois directeurs et le Ministre de la Magie Percy Weasley s'étaient rencontré à huis clos pour discuter des épreuves et du règlement du Tournoi._

_Tout cela est bien excitant !_

_Tom Bilal, votre envoyé spécial._

Scorpius sourit à la fin de sa lecture. Dans le même article, le journaliste prônait l'amitié entre les écoles et priait pour que Poudlard l'emporte. Le Tournoi était surtout une façon de montrer qui était le plus fort, qui étaient les futurs grands sorciers du siècle. Le vieil homme se sentit excité comme s'il avait 17 ans… Elladora avait l'âge d'y participer, mais Scorpius ne savait pas si sa petite fille aurait la volonté de le faire. Quoiqu'elle fasse, il serait fier d'elle. Après avoir passé des années à haïr ses parents et ses grands-parents, il se rendait compte qu'il était tellement plus agréable d'aimer sa famille. Les années s'écoulaient et Scorpius se sentait devenir plus faible, moins combattif, mais toujours aussi aimant. Il aimait Evan malgré son côté insupportable. Il aimait ses petits enfants malgré le fait qu'ils ne venaient plus le voir si souvent. Il aimait Veronica malgré la mort.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers promettait de faire de cette année scolaire une année pas comme les autres. Scorpius chercha un bon d'abonnement à la fin de la Gazette. Il avait envie de recevoir la Gazette tous les jours afin de se tenir au courant du Tournoi, des épreuves, des participants. Qui sait, ce serait peut-être Elladora ou une amie à elle qui gagnerait ! Enfin, la mère d'Elladora ne serait sûrement pas d'accord, mais après tout, elle était majeure désormais.

Evan et son épouse avaient divorcé il y a quelques années, et cette dernière était partie enseigner à l'école des sorcières de Salem, aux Etats-Unis. Ainsi Elladora, Cassandra et Pollux voyaient peu leur mère. Ils allaient la voir pendant les vacances scolaires, la plupart du temps. D'ailleurs, ils devaient y passer le mois d'août. Scorpius reprit sa lecture de la Gazette, mais il ne trouva aucun autre article digne d'intérêt.

La journée se déroula calmement, comme celle d'hier et celle de demain. Scorpius regarde un peu la télévision moldu avant d'aller faire une sieste. Bizarrement, il ne faisait rien de ses journées, mais il était rapidement fatigué. C'était normal à son âge, d'après le médicomage spécialisé qu'il rencontrait une fois par mois à Sainte Mangouste. Le vieil homme s'endormit, le visage de Veronica sous les paupières.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! On commence par le point de vue d'Eileen Valdès, en France.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Les deux filles seront assez différentes, le chapitre suivant sera du point de vue d'Elladora Malefoy.

* * *

**Chapitre 1. On dirait le Sud, le temps dure longtemps... Eileen.**

Il règne un calme royal lorsque je me réveille, le chant continu et permanent des cigales n'a pas encore commencé. En vivant au fin fond de la Provence, je devrais m'être habituée à leurs notes stridentes, et pourtant mélodieuses, mais non, je suis toujours surprise du silence et agacée du bruit. Et si je peux profiter du silence aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je me lève trop tôt pour ces insectes qui vivent au rythme du Sud.

Beaucoup trop tôt. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt. Aujourd'hui, je retourne à Beauxbâtons pour mon ultime et dernière année. Si tout se passe bien, et tout se passera bien hein, je serais diplômée ! Et encore, c'est pas le mieux. Le mieux, c'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui va avoir lieu cette année à Beauxbâtons ! Quand j'ai lu ça dans i_Le Monde Sorcier_/i, j'étais super, super excitée. Pas que je veuille participer non, enfin je n'en sais rien. Ce tournoi, ça me semble un peu dangeureux. Justement, c'est l'idée générale du Tournoi, le danger, me direz-vous… J'ai encore le temps de me décider ! Mais c'est un événement super important, des élèves de Poudlard et de Durmstrang vont venir. Rose va être ravie d'élargir son terrain de chasse. De drague, pardon.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil et je constate que j'ai largement le temps de prendre un bain. Pas étonnant, vu l'heure à laquelle était mon réveil ! Je peste intérieurement contre ma mère, qui a du le programmer sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est attentionnée de sa part de faire en sorte que je ne sois pas en retard le jour de la rentrée, mais 6 heures ? Sérieusement ?

La salle de bain est assez petite mais très jolie. Une baignoire blanche et ronde trône, comme une décoration sur un gâteau de mariage, au milieu de la pièce. Un tapis rond, de couleur mauve, est posé devant la baignoire. Toute la pièce est dans cette teinte. Des tas de produits Lush, que j'ai ramené de mon dernier week-end à Lyon, jonchent l'étagère au dessus du miroir. La fenêtre donne sur le jardin de la maison, qui est à peine ensoleillé à cette heure si matinale, mais bientôt les rayons du soleil illumineront les plants de lavande plantés autour de la terrasse

La voix de la présentatrice de la RITM monte jusqu'à moi. Ma mère doit être levée. Le choix de ma tenue fut moins rapide que le bain. J'ai toujours adoré la mode. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ma mère m'emmenait au rayon enfant des Galeries Lafayettes, pour m'acheter des tenues complètes, tendances et parfois pas très adaptés aux jeux d'un enfant. Mais bon, elle a toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi. Pas comme mon père tiens, mais bon, sujet pourri, je ne vais pas y penser le jour de ma rentrée de dernière année !

Finalement, je choisis une robe Maje noire et blanche, aux motifs un peu psychédélique. Sa coupe est vraiment flatteuse et met mon corps en valeur. Mon corps n'est pas parfait, loin de la, mais j'arrive à le mettre en valeur, je me suis bien entraînée au fil des années et en lisant des magazines. J'essaye désespérément de donner du volume à mes cheveux blonds, avant d'abandonner. Une paire de ballerines blanche vient compléter ma tenue.

- Elie, tu vas être en retard ! s'exclama ma mère.

Oh non, maman, ça tu peux en être sûre, je ne serais pas en retard le jour de la rentrée de ma dernière année !

- J'arrive !

Je descends rapidement les escaliers qui mène à la cuisine. Un bouquet d'orchidée trône au milieu la table et ma mère a déjà servi deux tasses de café noir. Un des nombreux points communs que j'ai avec ma mère le café noir, bien serré. Il me donne la pêche, et j'en ai besoin en ce jour de rentrée !

Le café avalé, nous tranplanons à Marseille, dans un petite ruelle près du port, bien connu des sorciers et de leurs progénitures.

Eh bien, on se retrouve à la Toussaint je suppose ? demanda ma mère, un peu triste.

Bien sûr, mais je t'écrirais maman, tu le sais ! dis-je pour la rassurer.

J'y compte bien, ma chérie.

Travailles bien, à bientôt.

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main en partant. Avec son sourire maternant, ma mère semble si douce, mais dans sa vie professionnelle, elle dirige d'une main de fer une entreprise d'import export de produits magiques, destinés à la fabrication des potions, des produits de beauté ou encore des médicaments.

Sur le port, un petit bâteau de croisière, beaucoup plus grand à l'intérieur qu'il n'en avait l'air à l'extérieur attendait les étudiants de Beauxbâtons. Beauxbâtons ! Mon école depuis six ans, et bientôt sept ans ! Je suis partagée entre l'envie d'y retourner et l'envie d'avoir fini mes études. L'ambiance, les jardins, la botanique, la plage me manqueront, c'est certain. Les cours de métamorphose, de sortilèges ou les activités sportives imposées me manqueront moins.

Le port est rempli de parents accompagnant leurs enfants pour la première fois. J'inspire longuement l'air marin et l'odeur du port, un mélange de monoï, de poisson et de cigarette.

- Encore attifée comme si tu sortais du magazine Elle, Valdès ? Tu vas juste à l'école, déstresse, c'est pas un rencard !

Bastien Le Gall. En dernière année, comme moi, et qui a pour passion de me lancer des piques, et je le lui rends bien. Je n'ai jamais pu le sentir, depuis la première année, où il a commencé à se moquer de moi ou de mes vêtements à la mode.

- Et toi, c'est ton hibou qui t'a coiffé ? Tu as cru que c'était carnaval ?

Il me lança un sourire moqueur, comme à son habitude, avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Pas coiffés, je tiens à le préciser.

- Attention, Valdès attaque, raille-t-il, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Le Gall a toujours ce sourire insolent, qui semble séduire tant de filles et exaspérer les professeurs. Un air de je m'en foutiste convaincu, et pourtant, il a des bonnes notes. Allez comprendre !

* * *

- Elie ?

Une voix essaye de me tirer de ma rêverie, j'aurais presque envie de lui dire que c'est peine perdue, je suis bien trop occupée à admirer le visage du plus beau blond de septième année, Martin Delacour.

- Elie ?

Je soupire et me retourne vers la propriétaire de la voix. Rose Djian. Ma meilleure amie. Elle est aussi brune que je suis blonde, et semble en permanence sortir de son lit. Pour mieux vous expliquer, elle passe des heures dans sa salle de bain pour se faire un maquillage effet naturel et une coiffure décoiffée. Non, moi non plus je comprends pas. Quand je passe des heures dans ma salle de bain, et c'est pas vraiment tous les jours, j'en ressors avec la totale.

- Ah bah voilà, elle revient à elle ! dit-elle moqueuse. Arrête un peu de mater Delacour, ça en devient obscène.

- Quoi ? Pas du tout, enfin, Rosie, tu me connais…

- Justement, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu mates !

Je grommelle sans répondre, ça ne sert à rien de lui mentir. Elle le sait, je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je peux inventer les histoires les plus rocambolesques et les faire gober à Arya Lekhti ou Suzanne Le Bon, les deux filles de mon dortoir, elles avaleraient mes paroles sans sourciller. Pas Rose. Et c'est pour ça que c'est elle ma meilleure amie, c'est pour ça que c'est elle qui sait tout de moi. M'étonnerai pas qu'elle devienne voyante, tiens. Je vais lui en parler.

- Ecoute un peu ce que nous dit Perrin, pour une fois c'est intéressant !

- Et, c'est toi qui dit ça !

Je me retourner vers la directrice. Dans le réfectoire de Beauxbâtons, il y a de nombreuses tables rondes à cinq ou six places et chacun s'assoit où il veut. Pour ma part, je suis assise bien au milieu, avec Rose. Nous sommes toutes les deux seules à notres table, et de cette place nous avons une vue globale sur tout le réfectoire.

Pour ce qui est des dortoirs, nous sommes par chambre de trois, et à mon grand désarroi, je ne suis pas avec Rose. De plus, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options en commun. Arrivé en septième année, il y a très peu de cours obligatoire, et ils ont lieu dans les amphithéâtres, les options, elles, se déroulent dans les plus petites salles ou à l'extérieur. Mais on se rattrape sur le temps libre !

Rahaëlla Perrin, la directrice de l'école, est debout sur l'estrade réservée aux professeurs. Elle porte une robe violette et terriblement longue, qui traîne par terre.

- Vous avez sûrement du lire les journaux durant l'été, et vous connaissez déjà la grande nouvelle cette année, nous accueillons le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Beauxbâtons !

Les questions fusent dans la salle, ne laissant pas à Perrin le temps de terminer son discours dans le calme. Certains étudiants nés-moldus sont perdus et posent milles et unes questions à leurs camarades issus de famille sorcières.

- Le Tournoi existe depuis presque mille ans, reprit Perrin en haussant la voix. Il est ouvert à tous les élèves ayant 17 ans révolus. Il y aura trois champions, un de Poudlard, un de Beauxbâtons et un de Durmstrang, qui s'affronteront durant trois tâches, plus dangeureuses les unes que les autres. Ces tâches mettront à l'épreuve l'habileté, les compètences, les capacités magiques, mais aussi la déduction des champions.

Un nouveau silence, puis :

- Je tiens à ce que chacun se souvienne que le précédent Tournoi a vu la mort d'un élève de Poudlard et le retour de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit prendre à la légère. Je place beaucoup d'espoir dans cette rencontre entre nos trois grandes écoles, mais la surveillance sera accrue.

Certains élèves se lancent des regards inquiets et paniqués. Pas de panique, il n'y a plus de mage noir à notre époque ! Les plus assidus en histoire de la magie en connaissent les grandes lignes de cette histoire, et allez savoir pourquoi mes cours me reviennent soudain en tête. Faut dire que c'est quand même cet événement qui a entrainé la guerre, la bataille de Poudlard… Ma prof d'histoire de la magie serait fan !

- Passons à quelque chose de plus réjouissant les champions seront choisis par la Coupe de Feu, déclara la directrice. Le Minsitère de la magie anglais l'avait en sa possession et nous avons pu la sortir du pays pour cette ocassion.

Derrière la directrice se tient un socle de bois. Un tissu d'un bleu vieilli recouvre ce qui doit être la Coupe de Feu. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle révéle une coupe en bois grossièrement ouvragé, et des flammes bleues s'élevent au centre de la coupe.

- Ainsi que vous devez sûrement déjà le savoir, les étudiants des autres écoles arriveront fin octobre, et chacun pourra mettre son nom dans la coupe, s'il a dix-sept ans révolus, bien sûr, et la coupe choisira l'étudiant qui représentera chaque école.

L'étudiant, l'étudiant, et si c'était une étudiante ? Ah, pourtant Perrin est une femme, elle pourrait faire preuve d'un peu plus de féminisme ! Je me sers une grosse cuillière de tartare de saumon, sous l'œil désaprobateur de Rose.

- Le saumon est un poisson gras, c'est très calorique ! En plus, tu as déjà pris du pain et du beurre avant le discours.

- Oui, je sais Rosie, dis-je sans broncher.

Rose est obsédée par la bouffe saine, bio, pauvre en calories, la quinoa, les galettes de maïs, les pousses de soja et le tofu. Ouais, ouais. On peut avoir une meilleure amie et ne pas la comprendre sur plusieurs points.

- Bon, sinon, l'emploi du temps ?

Quel changement de sujet au poil, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, je suis trop forte.

- J'ai pris latin, sortilèges de défense, sortilèges domestiques, sortilèges de transport, yoga, divination, sans compter le sport et la métamorphose obligatoire, énumère mon amie. Et toi ?

- Etudes des plantes, botanique, jardinage, latin et géographie du monde magique.

- On aura pas beaucoup de cours ensemble ! s'exclame Rose. On sera ensemble dans les cours obligatoire et en latin.

Je me sers une grosse part de tarte-tatin, mon dessert préfèrée, sous l'œil mauvais de Rose.

- J'ai failli oublier, dit-elle soudain, demain on a cours d'anglais et de russe. C'est des cours d'initiation en vue du Tournoi.

Je ne suis pas mauvaise en anglais, par contre le russe, je ne connais aucun mot. J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait déjà un an pour apprendre et comprendre l'alphabet cyrillique, alors de là à parler russe dans moins de deux mois, je n'y crois pas trop.

- On aura des langues quatre fois par semaine, cours intensif, ajoute Rose, apparemment c'est pareil dans les autres écoles.

- C'est pas une si mauvaise idée pour le Tournoi !

- Oui, ça facilitera les échanges… et la drague, dit Rose, avec un clin d'œil.

J'explose de rire à sa remarque et me sers une deuxième part de tarte tatin. Les pommes viennent du verger de Beauxbâtons, Rose ne devrait pas me regarder comme ça, c'est bio !

- Et sinon, dis-je avant qu'elle commence à me faire la morale sur mon poids et ma santé, tu comptes participer au Tournoi ? Mettre ton nom dans la coupe, je veux dire ?

- T'es folle Elie, me répond mon amie, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour 1 000 gallions !

- Et l'honneur ? La gloire ? La fierté ? demande soudain une voix masculine.

Je me retourne et soupire ostensiblement. Mais c'est le comble ! Je suis sûre que vous avez deviné, Bastien Le Gall vient de s'incruster à notre table !

- Dégage La Gale, t'as pas d'amis à aller emmerder ? Des premières années à traumatiser ? lance Rose, en servant de la salade verte, sans sauce.

Oui, elle l'aime aussi peu que moi. La nourriture est notre plus grand désaccord, mais nous avons des points communs, comme notre haine envers Le Gall.

- Non, ça m'amuse déjà assez de voir ta tête de lapin essayer de me rembarrer, s'esclaffe Le Gall.

- De lapin ?

- La salade, c'est pas de la bouffe pour lapin ?

- Quel humour, dis-je pour empêcher mon amie de lui lancer un sort impardonnable, tu te surpasses Le Gall. Pitié, fais nous le plaisir de participer au Tournoi et de ne pas y survivre.

Il se tourne vers moi avec son fichu sourire moqueur. Quelle plaie ce mec !

- Je vais peut-être bien proposer mon nom à la coupe vois-tu, je sais que je ne risque pas d'être en concurrence avec toi, tu es bien trop piètre magicienne.

- Pardon ?

Là, je sors de mes gonds. Moi, une mauvaise magicienne ? Je ne suis pas super assidue en cours, c'est certain, mais de là à dire que je suis une piètre magicienne ! Sérieusement, il se prend pour qui ce mec ?

- Tu vas voir si je suis une piètre magicienne, je crie en sortant ma baguette.

Le Gall me regarde avec les yeux de celui qui a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et je me sens soudain idiote de m'être emportée ainsi. Mon plus gros défaut je dois dire, je m'emporte assez facilement, voire même très facilement.

- Détends-toi, Valdès, si tu veux qu'on se batte, propose ton nom dans la coupe, et on verra qui elle choisit ! se moque le dernière année.

- Si elle est choisie, elle aura l'air maligne, avec tes idées à la con ! marmonne Rose.

Je me retourne vers Rose, étonnée.

- Tu ne m'en penses pas capable ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne penses pas que je sois capable de réussir dans ce Tournoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défend Rose, gênée.

Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, en effet. Mais c'est ce qu'elle a pensé. C'est vrai quoi, comment imaginer qu'une fille comme moi, qui préfère la mode, le jardinage et la botanique, aux potions, sorts et sortilèges, qui n'a pas eu la moyenne en métamorphose de toute sa scolarité, qui porte toujours des talons aiguilles ou des ballerines, et jamais, jamais de pantalon, comment imaginer que cette fille puisse participer au célèbre et ardu Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? J'en douterais moi-même.

Que Le Gall le pense, à la limite, ça m'énerverait une soirée, et j'oublierai… Mais Rose ! Que ma meilleure amie pense que je suis incapable d'être sélectionnée, de réussir, là, ça me fait mal. Vraiment mal. Est-ce qu'elle pense ça parce que 50% du temps je parle de mode, de vêtements et de défilés ? Je me connais, je sais pertinemment que j'ai un côté futile. Mais, en avoir conscience, le savoir et l'assumer, c'est ce qui sauve, non ? Est-ce qu'elle pense cela parce que je suis une femme ? Par les sorcières de Brocéliande, je suis une féminste assumée, je suis persuadée que les sorcières peuvent faire aussi bien que les sorciers ! La preuve, lors du Tournoi d'avant la Grande Guerre, une femme a représentée Beauxbâtons.

Il me semble même que c'était la sœur d'une ancêtre à Martin Delacour. Martin… Sans que je m'en rende compte, mon regard se tourne vers lui. Il ne pourrait plus m'ignorer, il me remarquerait si…

- Je vais y participer !

- Quoi ? s'exclament en même temps Le Gall et ma meilleure amie.

- Vous avez très bien entendu. Vous ne m'en pensez pas capable ? Vous pensez que je suis une midinette juste bonne à enfiler une robe H&M ? Je vais vous prouver le contraire.

- Mais… commence Rose.

En disant cela, je me lève et je quitte le réfectoire. Je marche rapidement, pour me calmer. Le château est grand et lumineux, des grandes vitres vont du sol au plafond et laissent entrer le soleil de septembre. Les dortoirs des filles sont dans l'aile sud et ceux des garçons, dans l'aile nord. Je suis la première arrivée au dortoir. Arya Lekhti et Suzanne Le Bon, mes camarades de dortoirs n'ont pas encore terminé de manger. Arya est une jolie fille du Sud, très grande et naturellement bronzée, elle en fait rêver pas mal. Sa taille, me fait rêver moi, déjà, du haut de mon mètre soixante-cinq. Suzanne Le Bon est une fille très gentille, mais cela lui joue des tours. Certains mauvais penseurs profitent d'elle et de son caractère. Arya et moi n'avons jamais réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux, et c'est bien dommage. En attendant qu'elles arrivent, je range tranquillement mes vêtements, mes livres de cours, mes magazines de mode moldu et sorcier et mon attirail de jardinage, ne croyez pas que je jardine en vêtements difformes et usés, ce serait mal me connaître.

- Eileen, s'écrit Arya en montant les escaliers du dortoir avec la grâce d'un éléphant, Eileen Valdès !

La porte s'ouvre sur ma camarade de dortoir, dont les yeux noirs lancent des fusées.

- Tu vas vraiment mettre ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Tu veux vraiment participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Oui, Arya, je vais le faire.

Je lui réponds d'une voix ferme, j'essaye de ne pas laisser transparaître mon inquiètude, qui monte et grandit au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombe sur Beauxbâtons.

- Tu as du courage, déclare Suzanne, qui est arrivée juste après Arya.

Autant Arya est exhubérante et s'emporte facilement, à mon image, autant la gentille Suzanne est très calme et douce.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de la folie ! Du suicide !

A l'entendre, on dirait que j'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe !

- Je ne suis pas encore en lice, mon nom n'est pas encore dans la coupe, détends toi Arya, sinon le prof de sport te fera faire cinq tours de piste supplémentaires demain.

- Je les ferai bien de plein de gré pour me calmer après cette nouvelle ! dit Arya, quasiment hystérique.

Arya ouvre sa valise et lance ses vêtements en boule au fond de son armoire, tandis que Suzanne plie délicatement ses tee-shirts blancs, ses chemises beiges et ses jeans slims noirs. Oui, sa garde robe est déprimante.

- Tu sais qui d'autres veut se présenter ? dis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Aucune idée, mais je peux renseigner.

- Super ! Merci ! Je vais essayer aussi, j'aimerai bien savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

En disant cela, j'écrivis mon nom sur un parchemin, suivi de celui de Le Gall. Déjà deux à se présenter. Et Poudlard ? Et Durmstrang ?

Cette année, je vais leur prouver à tous que je suis plus que ce qu'ils imaginent. Je vais leur montrer qu'une gamine fringuée à la mode peut aussi être une bonne sorcière ! Je vais montrer à Martin Delacour à quel point je peux être une fille cool, et une petite-amie sympa. Ouais, ouais, il va tomber sous le charme. O-bli-gé. Moi, rêver ? Non, absolument pas.

Foi de sorcière, les choses vont changer à Beauxbâtons cette année.


	3. Chapter 3

L.I.E : Je ne connais pas Twilight, je ne peux donc pas comparer ) L'évolution de la relation entre Eileen et Elladora viendra avec le temps, en effet, pour le moment, elles sont de parfaites inconnues l'une pour l'autre.

J'espère que le point de vue de la deuxième héroïne vous plaira aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Bloody- Mary ou Bloody-Elladora ?**

Une tartine de nutella ? Délicieux… mais j'en ai pris une hier. Trop classique, quoi. Une tartine de confiture de fraises ? Les elfes libres de Poudlard la font trop sucré. Une tartine de beurre de cacahuète ? Yeah, victoire.

J'attrape le pot de beurre de cacahuète de la main gauche et le pain de mie tranché de la main droite. Oui, le pain anglais fait peur. Rien que pour cette raison, j'ai hâte d'aller en France. Pour le Tournoi aussi, bien sûr. Repenser au Tournoi me fait repenser au 1 000 gallions. Si je gagne… Si je gagne je pourrais ouvrir mon restaurant, arrêter de bosser comme assistante cuisinière au Chaudron Magique, LE restaurant du Chemin de Traverse, à chaque vacances… Si je gagne, je serais riche ! Bon, sans exagèrer, 1 000 gallions, c'est un bon fond d'investissement pour un restaurant…

Et puis, mon grand-père me soutient. Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Je suis très proche de mon grand-père, beaucoup plus de lui que de ma mère, par exemple. De toute façon, elle vit aux Etats-Unis, elle enseigne à l'institut des sorcières de Salem. Enfin bref, j'étais entrain de me faire une tartine de beurre de cacahuète là.

- Tu bois quoi, Ella ? me demande Séraphin Weasley, en s'asseyant à côté de moi, sur le banc.

- A ta place, j'essayerai pas, lance Evey Walsh, qui lèvre la tête de son livre de poésie russe.

- Pouah dégeu' ! s'exclame-t-il en recrachant le contenu de mon verre.

- C'est du jus de tomate, dis-je, à moitié morte de rire.

Séraphin avale une grand verre d'eau, avant de me demander :

- Comment tu peux boire ça ?

- Quand je faisais des Bloody-Mary, cet été, ça ne t'a pas dérangé !

- Mais dans les Bloody-Mary, il y a de la vodka, c'est là, la différence, Ella, et c'est une différence IM-POR-TANTE, déclare Séraphin, très sérieusement, avant d'exploser de rire à son tour.

- Ton imitation du professeur Potter était très réussi, mais fais attention à ce qu'Amelia ne t'entende pas ! murmure Evey.

Judicaël Potter est notre professeur de potions depuis la première année, et Amelia est une septième année et sa nièce. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fille sociable. A côté d'elle, je suis presque populaire, c'est pour vous dire. Elladora Malefoy, reniée du monde des sangs-purs et des sorciers de haut rang depuis le mariage de mon grand-père avec la femme de sa vie, femme qui n'était pas très conforme aux attentes de ses ancêtres, élève de Poufsouffle, préfèrant passer du temps aux cuisines qu'à la bibliothèque, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être populaire. En fait, je suis même très loin de ça.

Heureusement, j'ai mes deux meilleurs amis. Séraphin Weasley est à Gryffondor, et n'en a rien à faire de ma réputation et de mes origines. Il a déjà bien à faire avec les profiteurs qui veulent avoir des produits W&W gratuits et les filles qui craquent sur son corps de métisse musclé par le Quidditch. En fait, il les ignore tous, pas intéressé.

Evey Walsh, elle, est à Poufsouffle, comme moi. Rousse flamboyante, mais aussi discrète que ses cheveux sont voyants. Elle préfère ne pas trop parler de sa famille, ayant déjà eu des ennuis en deuxième année lorsqu'elle avait avoué à cette peste d'Etty Snicket que ses parents étaient en fait deux mamans et qu'elle avait été conçu grâce aux avancées de la science et à un donneur de… Bref, vous avez compris.

- Au fait, je vous avais déjà dit que je connaissais un mec à Beauxbâtons ?

- Ouais, et moi je connais une fille qui est sortit avec un mec, qui connaissait un type… ironise Evey.

- Non, les filles, je suis sérieux. Il s'appelle Martin Delacour, j'ai été en camps de vacances avec lui. Dès que j'ai su pour le Tournoi, je lui ai écrit.

- Mais, tu parles français ?

- Un peu ouais, de toute façon avec les cours de remise à niveau en langue, ça va me revenir, je m'inquiète pas.

- Ouais, on est des sorciers quand même, je comprends pas qu'on ne puisse pas connaître une langue en un sort, dis-je, pas ravie de devoir apprendre des langues étrangères.

- On s'en fout, Ella, il t'a répondu ton pote ? demande Evey, soudain intéressée.

Je regarde ma meilleure amie offusquée, avant de me retourner vers Séraphin. C'est vrai que ça m'intéresse !

- Il nous fera visiter l'école, et nous présentera à ses amis. Peut-être même qu'il connaîtra nos futurs adversaires ! explique Séraphin, excité comme une puce.

- Tu vas te présenter, alors ?

J'avale ma tartine de beurre de cacahuète en attendant la réponse de Séraphin, un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'il veuille lui aussi participer. Evey semble attendre aussi une réponse… Attendez là, Evey regarde Séraphin bizarrement… Non, je dois me faire des films, parce que là, c'est vraiment trop bizarre…

- Mon grand-père m'a dit que si je ne déposais pas mon nom dans la coupe, George se retournerait dans son tombe. Quand le Tournoi a eu lieu la dernière fois, il n'avait pas encore l'âge, mais il aurait voulu y participer plus que tout, confia soudain Séraphin.

Décidemment, il y allait fort en nouvelles improbables aujourd'hui…

- Sympa la pression, dit Evey en grimaçant.

- Mon grand-père m'a écrit aussi, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il attend de moi.

- Oh non, le mien disait cela pour rire, enfin, je pense. Mais voilà, sérieusement, j'aimerais peut-être y participer. Ce serait un hommage pour George… et ce serait super cool ! déclare Séraphin, en souriant.

Là, je suis vraiment mal. En hommage à son ancêtre… Bien sûr que je le comprend mais… C'est égoiste, je sais, mais la famille de Séraphin a de l'argent avec leurs chaînes de magasins et les exportations. De mon côté, mon père est garde du corps, après avoir travaillé dans le monde moldu pendant des années, et ma mère ne subvient plus à nos besoins depuis bien longtemps. Et n'imaginez surtout pas que mon grand-père a hérité de la fortune des Malefoy. Il est devenu un traitre à son sang de par son mariage et son emploi au Ministère, dans les relations avec les moldus. Bref, ma famille est très loin d'avoir de l'argent et 1 000 gallions me permettraient de réaliser mon rêve. La cuisine, c'est mon rêve. Le restaurant, c'est mon rêve.

- Tu vas mettre ton nom dans la coupe ? dis-je, pour être sûre.

- Oui. Tu vas le faire toi ? me demande-t-il.

- Eh bien, mon grand-père a l'air de trouver ça cool, mais ma mère m'a envoyé un hibou me conjurant de ne pas le faire, que c'était trop dangeureux et tout un tas d'autres trucs…

Il faut que je lui dise, c'est mon meilleur ami !

- On peut gagner 1 000 gallions… Et j'en ai besoin !

Séraphin me regarde en souriant. Pourquoi il sourit ?

- L'argent, je m'en fous Ella, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Présentons-nous tous les deux, et on verra bien qui est pris. On s'aidera mutuellement, et je te filerais la moitié de l'argent si je gagne, et vice-versa. SI tu gagnes, tu me laisseras apparaître sur les photos et dans la Gazette ? Je sais que ça rendra fière ma famille.

- Si tu gagnes, l'argent sera à toi.

- Mais si tu m'aides, tu le mériteras, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je sais bien qu'il dit ça pour être poli. S'il me donnait tout, je n'accepterais pas. Je hais la pitié. Pauvre, mise au banc de la société sorcière, mais je reste fière. Je regarde mon ami, et je sais qu'il fait ça parce qu'il m'aime comme je suis, et non par pitié.

- J'accepte, présentons-nous tous les deux, on s'aidera et on partagera les gains et la gloire.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Et moi ? lance soudain Evey.

- Tu comptes te présenter aussi ? demande Séraphin, surpris.

- Non, mais je vois que mon avis et mon aide importe peu !

- C'est pas vrai, Evey, tu le sais bien ! dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne pour la rassurer.

- Vous allez risquer vos vies !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir, murmure Séraphin.

- Poudlard, les meilleurs !

Evey rit à ma remarque, soulagée. Séraphin a également un air soulagé… Qu'Evey ne lui en veuille pas ? Sûrement, ça doit être ça.

Je souris. Voilà, on est revenu à Poudlard pour la dernière année et on va déjà repartir. Pour Beauxbâtons, pour la France, on part dans moins d'un mois, et j'ai tellement hâte ! Poudlard a bien changé depuis que nos grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents y étaient, aujourd'hui les cours sont plus adaptés aux futures carrières professionnelles des étudiants. De nouvelles options ont fait leur apparition, comme la cuisine magique, la médicomagie, les sorts domestiques ou encore les langues. Il n'y a plus quatre équipes de Quidditch mais autant que l'on veut et peut en créer, du moment que la composition de l'équipe est validée par un professeur réfèrent. Les uniformes et les maisons restent présents, par contre.

xxx

iPour 9 cupcakes.

- 140 g de farine  
- 120 g de beurre fondu  
- 120 g de sucre  
- 2 œufs d'autruche  
- 3 cuillères à soupe de lait  
- 2 cuillères à café de levure de Voltiflor  
- 1 cuillère à café de poudre de perlimpinpin

- 1 cuillère à café d'extrait de vanille du dragon

Mélanger beurre et sucre, ajouter les œufs d'autruche, puis la farine et la levure de Voltiflor. Terminer par le lait, la poudre de perlimpinpin et la vanille./i

- Mademoiselle Malefoy, est-ce que ce je dis ne vous intéresse pas ? s'exclame Judicaël Potter, le professeur de potions, en fermant d'un geste sec mon livre de pâtisserie.

- Si, si, monsieur, j'écoutais.

- De quoi est-ce que je parlais, alors ?

Le regard d'Evey qui m'évite soigneuseument, les Serdaigles hilares… Non, décidemment, personne n'a envie de m'aider aujourd'hui. Debout devant ma table, Potter attend et je ne suis pas prête de lui donner ce qu'il veut.

- Je parlais des ASPICS, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous perturber plus que ça, puisque vous préférez regarder des recettes de gâteaux ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, on fera quelque chose de vous, en l'occurrence, une femme au foyer si vous ne vous bougez pas un peu plus !

Son ton vraiment énervé me fait sursauter et me met mal à l'aise. Même les Serdaigles ont cessé de rire. Le professeur Potter n'est pas commode, et il a insisté pour continuer à dispenser ses cours dans les cachots, alors que le conseil d'administration de l'école a financé la rénovation d'anciennes salles de classe du troisième étage pour les cours de potions. Il a des salles neuves, des chaudrons brillants et des réserves pleines, mais il préfére enseigner dans un cachot glauque. C'était assez parlant sur le personnage.

- Bon, les ASPICS c'est cette année, répéte le profeseur Potter. Depuis septembre, vous êtes tranquillement à vous tourner les pouces en pensant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, au bal de fin d'année ou que sais-je encore, mais les ASPICS, c'est important ! C'est même le plus important de cette année ! Et surtout pour partir de l'école, à moins que vous ne vouliez redoubler ?

Il marque un silence, qui est respecté par les élèves.

- Vous voulez redoubler ? insiste-t-il.

- Non, déclare soudain Amelia Potter, sa nièce, personne ne veut redoubler, par contre on voudrait bien avoir cours.

- J'enlève cinq points à Serdaigle pour insolence !

Au moins, il ne fait pas de favoritisme. Je glisse mon livre de pâtisserie dans mon sac et en sort iLe précis essentiel de la pratique des potions/i, notre livre de dernière année. Soupirs et regards désolés, bon Evey n'est pas une si mauvaise amie… Quelqu'un peu me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas abandonné les potions ? Ah oui, c'est obligatoire pour les écoles de cuisine…

- Plus barbant, tu meurs. Je hais les cours de potions. Je hais Potter, grommelle Evey alors que l'on quitte les cachots pour retourner dans les Grande Salle.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire Walsh, ou alors tu vas m'entendre ! s'exclame soudain Amelia Potter, en s'arrêtant devant nous.

Cette journée a-t-elle décidé de devenir La Journée La Plus Pourrie de l'Année ? On est qu'en octobre, prends ton temps Madame Malchance !

- Dégage, Potter, je te parlais pas à toi.

- C'est pas avec des midinettes stupides et transparentes comme toi qu'on va gagner ce Tournoi, crache la Serdaigle avant de partir.

- Quelle fille adorable, dis-je, une fois Potter hors de vue.

- Je te le fais pas dire !

- Bon, allons manger au lieu de traîner dans un endroit aussi glauque !

Vraiment, les cachots c'est pas cool. Le noir, les endroits enterrés, ça me plaît pas plus que ça…

Une fois à table, je me sers un part de pizza reblochon, lardons et pommes de terre et je mange rapidement, en pensant à Séraphin et au Tournoi. Ce fameux Tournoi est vraiment dans tous les esprits en ce moment. Enfin, cette pizza va bientôt devenir ma préoccupaton numéro un… La pizza est délicieuse, préparée par les elfes de maison chefs cuisiniers de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, les elfes sont payés par l'école et ils sont libres d'aller et venir, ou encore de changer de poste. Et surtout, ils sont diplômés. Ces innovations, on les devait à l'ancienne ministre Hermione Weasley, il a bien longtemps maintenant. Je n'ai jamais trop compris si c'était une ancêtre de Séraphin ou pas. Famille nombreuse, un peu trop pour mon cerveau.

- Tu ne manges pas, Evey ?

- J'ai pas faim.

Evey est entrain d'admirer les arasbesques jaunes et noirs de son verre de jus de citrouille. Passionnant… Elle se fout de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas !

- Mais non, c'est juste que j'ai pas faim !

Je lui lance un regard soupçonneux. Quelque chose ne va pas et je vais le découvrir !

Je parle, je parle, mais les desserts viennent d'apparaître sur la table. J'hésite à me décider, tout me plait. Plus gourmande que moi, impossible. Cassandra, ma sœur, qui est en sixième année à Serpentard, mange trois parts de gâteaux, quand j'en mange cinq. Et mon petit frère Pollux, n'essaye même pas de me battre. Evey prend une pomme et entreprend de la couper en petits, très petits morceaux. Elle fait de la compote ou quoi ? En croquant dans un minuscule morceau de sa pomme, elle lève les yeux et son regard se durçit, alors qu'elle observe la table des Serpentards. Je me retourne pour voir ce qui la perturbe et je vois Etty Snicket, LA peste de Poudlard, qui rigole à une blague de Séraphin. Quand Séraphin n'est pas avec nous, il est avec son cousin Philémon qui est à Serpentard. Et Evey n'a jamais apprécié Philémon, ni Snicket. Elle s'est même battue avec Snicket, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, aux Trois Balais. Evey est calme, mais c'est une bombe à retardement. Elle peut exploser et tout détruire sur son passage.

Je me concentre à nouveaux sur les possibilités gustatives qui s'offrent à moi. Moelleux au chocolat noir ? Trop classique. Et puis, on en a quasiment tous les jours. Faudrait que j'en parle aux Elfes. Donut fourré à la framboise, avec un glaçage au chocolat blanc ? Overdose de sucre, et puis je ne suis pas Homer Simpson. Glace menthe-citrouille ? Il fait un peu trop froid pour manger de la glace. Une Tarte-tatin ! Victoire ! Mon dessert préfèré ! Gourmande, mais difficile.

- Martin m'a écrit !

- Martin ?

- Son ami de Beauxbâtons, sois attentive Ella un peu ! me reprend Evey.

- Ouais, Potter me le dit souvent en cours.

Séraphin vient d'enjamber le banc de notre table. La tarte-tatin est tellement savoureuse que je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il avait quitté son cousin et Snicket. Il nous montre le parchemin tellement vite que je n'ai pas le temps d'en déchiffrer un seul mot.

- Il s'est renseigné pour savoir qui allait participer au Tournoi dans leur école.

Ah bah, fallait le dire tout de suite, là ça m'intéresse. Bon, pas plus que la tarte-tatin… A égalité, on va dire !

- Apparemment il y a un de ses amis, Bastien Le Gall, une midinette qui aime la mode, elle-même et les fleurs, selon ses mots, et trois autres mecs qu'il ne connaît pas trop.

- Il ne compte pas participer lui ?

- Oh non, la bataille explosive, c'est le maximum de ce qu'il accepte en violence et défi.

Séraphin commence à partir sur un programme d'entraînement pour le Tournoi. Sa motivation me fait peur !

- Séphy, il faut absolument que tu entendes la blague de Phil, s'écrit soudain Etty, de l'autre bout de la salle.

Mon ami se retourne, et part en riant vers la table des Serpentards.

- Séphy ? s'étrangle Evey.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… C'est immonde comme surnom.

Evey semble repartir dans ses pensées, sans m'écouter. Bon, eh bien, je vais retourner vers… Ma tarte-tatin !

xxx

Une douche bien chaude, il n'y a rien de mieux. Emmitouflée dans ma serviette de douche jaune et noir, ouais c'est une obsession de tout mettre aux couleurs de sa maison, je me brosse les dents.

J'entends un bruit étrange dans la chambre. C'est… C'est des pleurs. Je lâche ma brosse à dents et passe la tête par la porte. Evey ! C'est Evey qui pleure !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle ? Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je la prends dans mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux. Qui a fait du mal à mon Evey ?

- Qui t'a fait du mal ?

Ses larmes ne semblent pas s'arrêter et elle se roule en boule sur son lit.

- Amelia t'a menacé ? Etty s'est moquée de toi ?

- Non, personne ne m'a fait du mal, sanglote-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?

Je n'aime pas voir mon amie comme ça, si triste et si mal ! Je me lève pour chercher une chocogrenouille dans mon sac. Quand on est pas bien, le meilleur remède, c'est le chocolat !

Evey l'accepte, toujours en larmes, mais ne la mange pas.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a, Evey ?

- Je suis…

Les larmes reprennent de plus belle et dégoulinent sur mon bras.

- Je suis amoureuse…

- Mais, Evey, c'est une bonne nouvelle ça !

- Non, parce que ça ne marchera jamais !

Comment ça ? C'est quelqu'un qui est déjà en couple ? C'est un professeur ? Un gay ? Ou alors… c'est une fille ? Serait-ce possible que ma meilleure amie me ressemble à ce point…

- C'est une fille ?

Evey lève la tête et me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Oui, bon, je suis folle, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout…

- C'est qui alors ? Philémon ? Marvel ? Un prof ? Oh non, Evey, c'est quand même pas Potter ?

- Séraphin.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je comprends ses larmes… Séraphin, son meilleur ami, mon meilleur ami, celui qui la considère comme une petite sœur… Séraphin, qu'Etty Snicket drague éhontément depuis la fête de fin d'année de cinquième année. Séraphin, l'homme intouchable…

- Il ne m'aimera jamais…

Elle pleure de plus belle, et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre…

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Quoi, tu mets en doute mes sentiments ? Bien sûr que je l'aime vraiment ! Plus que tout !

- Alors bats-toi ! La semaine prochaine, on sera à Beauxbâtons, dans un autre pays dans une autre école, c'est le moment de changer les habitudes et de le séduire !

Derrière ses larmes, un sourire se forme. Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Oui Evey, ma belle Evey, on va se battre. J'aurais mon argent et j'aurais mon restaurant, tu auras Séraphin, tu as droit à l'amour.

Cette année, ce ne sera pas Bloody-Mary, mais Bloody-Elladora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4. Eileen et la Coupe de Feu. **

Je me lave les mains et gratte la terre sous mes ongles. La botanique est vraiment ma matière préférée, même si c'est un cours toujours très salissant. Heureusement, il ne fait pas froid dans les serres, c'est déjà ça.

Les élèves de Durmstrang et Poudlard sont arrivés depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et ils sont tous en tee-shirts ou en robes sans collants. A croire que dans leurs pays il fait – 1000 degrés en permanence !

- Tu es prête ? me demande Arya.

Arya est en cours de botanique avec moi. Elle veut devenir médicomage et pour cela elle a besoin de suivre les cours de médicomagie (logique, me direz-vous), de botanique, de potions et de sorts de guérisseurs.

Les élèves des autres écoles ont des tas de devoirs à faire eux-mêmes et ils passent leurs temps dans la bibliothèque. Certains de leurs profs les ont accompagné. D'ailleurs, le professeur de potions de Poudlard n'a pas l'air commode ! Il paraît que c'est un descendant d'un héros de la Grande Guerre. J'aurais du plus écouter en histoire de la magie ! Tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant je dois me préparer pour le Tournoi.

- J'arrive !

Nous traversons les jardins à la française qui entourent le château et nous rendons directement à l'aile Ouest pour le cours de métamorphose obligatoire. Youhou. Oui, je suis très motivée pour la métamorphose… Je m'assois à côté de Rose, qui est avance. Elle n'avait pas cours ce matin.

- Tu as vu les mecs de Durmstrang ? Les polonais ? Ils sont hot avec leur accent ! me lance-t-elle, alors que je m'assois à peine.

Martin Delacour est beaucoup plus à mon goût, mais Rose a beau aimer la nourriture saine, ses relations amoureuse, sexuelles devrais-je dire, sont tout, sauf saines. Elle a même eu un flirt avec l'ancien prof de Quidditch. Sérieusement. Manquerait plus qu'elle ait une relation avec Le Gall, ce serait le comble !

- Hum, ouais, ils sont pas mal.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, se moque-t-elle. Le Tournoi te perturbe à ce point ?  
- Ouais, ça doit être ça, dis-je en sortant ma plume et mon parchemin.

Je soupire en trempant la pointe de ma plume dans un petit pot d'encre. Il serait vraiment tant de passer aux stylos à plume, voire même aux stylos billes. Trop old school les sorciers.

- Ou alors… tu es attirée par quelqu'un d'autre…  
- Quoi ?

Je sursaute, comme si j'étais prise en flagrant délit de vol de vernis à ongles aux Galeries. Par Morgane, elle est vraiment voyante ou quoi ?

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir !

Ma meilleure amie a un regard triomphant et elle me fixe avec une avidité qui fait peur. Le prof commence son cours et j'essaye de prendre des notes attentivement, en ignorant Rose. Ouais, en essayant d'ignorer Rose.

- Les sorts de découpe permettent donc de découper du papier, du tissu, du bois…  
- Elie ! lance Rose.  
- Ils ont été inventé au cours du 17ème siècle, tout d'abord par des couturiers et tisserands, puis des menuisiers s'y sont intéressés et…  
- Elie !

Je suis de marbre, aussi froide et glacée que les marches de l'escalier principal de l'école. Sa voix ne m'atteint pas. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe…

- … ces sortilèges se sont démocratisés. Ils sont aujourd'hui fortement utilisés et vous en avez surement déjà fait usage. Dans ce cours, nous allons…  
- Elie, insiste mon amie.  
- Mademoiselle Djian ! Une heure de retenue ! Arrêtez de perturber mon cours !  
- Mais… proteste Rose, sans succès.

L'intervention du professeur de métamorphose a le mérite de faire taire Rose. Elle fulmine dans son coin, et je peux la comprendre ; une retenue début octobre, ce n'est pas cool. Mais elle l'a mérité, non ? Le cours se termine dans un ennui mortel. Au moins les appels intempestifs de Rose m'occupaient un peu. Parce que, les sorts de découpe, franchement…

- Bon, alors, tu vas me dire qui est l'heureux élu ? me demande encore une fois Rose, alors que l'on se dirige vers le réfectoire.

Dans le réfectoire, de nombreuses tables ont été rajoutées pour permettre aux étudiants des deux autres écoles de manger, de réviser ou de discuter. La pièce semble plus grande qu'elle ne l'était avant l'arrivée des autres étudiants.

- Rose, s'il te plaît, je…  
- Valdès ! crie soudain Le Gall de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Et voilà, il se dirige vers nous. Le monde entier a décidé de se liguer contre moi et de me pourrir ma journée ? Je vais finir par manger dans ma chambre pour éviter les questions de Rose et les moqueries de Le Gall.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, me glisse ma cruelle meilleure amie, alors qu'il arrive.  
- Tu es prête pour le grand soir ? me lance Le Gall.

C'est demain soir que nous saurons qui sont les sélectionnés pour le Tournoi. Par Morgane, Merlin, les dieux de l'Olympe, les anges du Paradis, faites que ce soit moi ! La coupe de feu va cracher de ses flammes bleues les trois noms et les dés seront jetés. Je croise les doigts, je touche du bois !

- Je suis on ne peut plus prête, j'ai déposé mon nom dans la coupe depuis longtemps.  
- Eh bien, ça va être un massacre, se moque un grand métisse à l'accent anglais, qui se tient à côté de Le Gall.

Alors que je le détaille, me demandant s'il s'agit du champion de Poudlard, je me rends compte que Le Gall est entouré… Martin Delacour et sa sœur Maelys sont en pleine discussion avec une jolie rousse, et le mec qui vient de parler est accompagné par une fille qui grignote un muffin aux cranberries.

- Et, tu es… ? Dis-je d'un ton que j'espère froid.  
- Séraphin Weasley, pour te servir, annonce-t-il en mimant une révérence de l'Ancien Temps.  
- Et il se présente pour Poudlard, ajoute Le Gall.  
- Moi aussi, et c'est Elladora Malefoy, ajoute la fille aux cheveux châtains, qui est toujours entrain de manger son gâteau.  
- Contente pour vous, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je tourne les talons et je vais m'installer le plus loin possible de leur table. Rose me rejoint. Je me sens bête, je me suis ridiculisée devant Martin Delacour. Fantastique, merveilleux, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va tomber sous ton charme, idiote !

- C'est quoi ça, Le Gall a décidé de faire ami-ami avec le futur champion de Poudlard ! peste Rose.  
- Le grand métisse ? Ca pourrait être la fille aussi, Malefoy.

Rose et son manque de féminisme, c'est effarant !

- D'ailleurs, ce nom me dit quelque chose… continue ma meilleure amie.  
- Malefoy ?  
- Ouais, je crois l'avoir entendu en histoire de la magie.  
- Où tu vas ? dis-je soudain, alors qu'elle se lève.  
- A la bibliothèque.  
- Elle a bien dit « bibliothèque » ? demande Arya en s'asseyant à ma table. Et pourquoi vous vous êtes mises si loin ?

C'est vrai que d'habitude, je suis toujours au milieu de la salle, j'aime être au centre et avoir une vue d'ensemble. Arya et Suzanne s'installent à ma table, et je ne dis rien puisque Rose m'a lâchement abandonnée. D'habitude, nous préférons être seulement toutes les deux, et profiter du temps de midi pour se raconter nos vies. Ma vie, sauf Martin… C'est comme si j'avais envie de garder cela secret, de garder mes pensées pour moi, comme une image mentale que j'aime me répéter, la choisir le soir pour y penser… Soupirant, je reporte mes pensées sur Arya. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en un chignon haut qui lui va très bien, et elle porte l'uniforme bleu azur de l'école. Suzanne, elle, porte une chemise blanche très chic et une jupe bleue. Bleu, bleu, toujours ce bleu, la couleur de l'école.

- Le Gall est venu faire son malin, avec des étudiants de Poudlard, j'ai préféré m'installer loin, très loin de lui ! Et oui, Rose est partie à la bibliothèque.  
- Ouais, mais fallait pas te mettre si loin, on ne peut plus mater !  
- Mater qui ? dis-je en sursautant.

Est-ce qu'elle parle du mec de Poudlard, Weasley ? Ou de Martin Delacour ?

- Le Gall ! Eileen, me dit pas que tu ne le trouves pas canon ?  
- Sérieusement ? Avec ses cheveux en permanence mal coiffés, ses sourcils pas épilés, son sourire insolent ? On parle bien du même mec là ?  
- Mais regarde ses yeux verts, ajoute Arya, avec un clin d'œil.

Non, mais elle est folle ? Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir plus folle que moi, eh bien, victoire, je viens de trouver ! Arya trouve Le Gall canon ! Par les nichons de Morgane, c'est bien une première ! Comme toi, tout peut arriver, elle arrive à me surprendre.

Martin Delacour est un mec canon. Non, même mieux, il n'est pas juste canon, il est réellement beau. Ses cheveux blonds tombent négligemment sur ses yeux, et lui donne un côté mystérieux. Contrairement à Le Gall, il ne passe pas sa main en permanence dans ses cheveux et il sourit rarement, donnant des vrais sourires à ceux qui le méritent. Et puis, son corps est parfaitement dessiné… Il n'y a pas photo, je préfère Martin.

- Au fait, dit Arya en changeant de sujet, c'est également demain soir qu'ils vont élire les membres du comité d'organisation des fêtes.

Tous les ans, un comité composé de différents élèves, qui sont élus au début de l'année scolaire, organisent les repas et les soirées de l'année ; Noël, Saint Valentin, remise des diplômes… Ces soirées ont eu lieu dans le bâtiment des fêtes, sous le contrôle de l'école, bien sûr.

- Qui se présente ?  
- Eh bien, moi déjà, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Cette année, ils éliront aussi des élèves des autres écoles, ajoute Suzanne.  
- Eh bien, ça risque d'être sympa… Organiser une soirée avec des amis de l'ennemi de tes amis, dis-je en riant.  
- Quoi ? demande Arya.  
- Rien, rien.

Non, je n'ai pas un humour incompréhensible tout pourri.

Dans la serre, le maigre soleil de novembre se réverbère sur les vitres et vient réchauffer et illuminer les plantes, les fleurs, les fruits et les légumes que l'on abrite pour l'hiver. La lumière naturelle du soleil vient toucher les dizaines de pétales de mes roses de Milet rouge, une variété de Rosa Gallica. Lors des cours de botanique, le professeur nous attribue à tous une plante ou un arbuste, au début de notre scolarité, et outre les cours théoriques sur l'utilisation des plantes dans les potions ou leur culture, nous devons nous occuper de la plante qui nous a été attribué. Pour moi, c'est un petit arbuste de roses de Milet. Elles sont magnifiques…

- Mademoiselle Valdès, vous n'allez pas être en retard pour la cérémonie ? me glisse soudain notre professeur.

Je lève les yeux vers l'horloge installée au-dessus de son bureau, et constate que oui.

- Mince ! J'y vais !  
- Bonne chance ! me lance-t-il alors que je suis déjà partie, courant jusqu'à mon dortoir.

Vite, vite, Elie, dépêche-toi ! Quand soudain… Boum ! Je me retrouve les fesses par terre, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « tournoi ».

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? dis-je ne grommelant.  
- Je ne suis pas le seul fautif, répond alors une voix douce.

Je lève les yeux vers le propriétaire de la voix. Non… Je n'ai pas fait ça. Je me retourne et je vois Le Gall, Maelys Delacour et les trois anglais morts de rire. Martin Delacour vient de se relever, il était tombé par terre après une collision violente avec… moi. J'avale ma fierté et j'ajoute :

- Désolée, je suis pressée.  
- A tout à l'heure Valdès, et que le meilleur gagne ! lance Le Gall.

Je rejoins mon dortoir dans un état second. J'ai raté ma chance de bien me faire voir de Delacour. Ses amis se sont moqués de moi, je l'ai fait tomber… Je vois mes chances de sortir avec lui s'éloigner vitesse grand V. Faudrait-il encore que j'ai le courage de lui révéler mes sentiments. Et Le Gall qui enfonce le couteau dans la plaie !

Une fois dans le dortoir, j'enfile une robe aux motifs léopards rouges, ouverte dans le dos, et je glisse mes pieds dans mes ballerines noires. Mes chaussures préférées ! J'ai envie d'être à l'aise, de me sentir bien dans mes vêtements, mais aussi d'en mettre plein la vue. Si Morgane est avec moi, c'est mon grand soir. La salle du réfectoire est quasiment pleine quand j'arrive et je cherche des yeux Rose, Arya ou Suzanne. Je repère la première, qui s'est mise au fond de la pièce, comme ce midi. En me dirigeant vers elle, je longe des tables remplies d'élèves de Durmstrang, parlant fort dans leur langue inconnu. Les cours de soutien n'auront pas réussi à m'apprendre le russe.

- Tu t'es mis bien loin, dis-je à Rose en m'asseyant.  
- Oui, mais regarde qui est à côté de nous.

Je me tourne vers la table qu'elle me montre et je vois les anglais, Le Gall et le frère et la sœur Delacour.

- Super, et pourquoi on devrait être si prés de Le Gall ?  
- Alors, c'est lui ? me demande Rose, malicieuse.  
- C'est lui, quoi ?  
- Lui qui te perturbe à ce point ?  
- Non ! dis-je, virulente.  
- Dis moi qui ! s'exclame mon amie. Je peux t'écouter, je peux t'aider s'il te rend triste, je suis ton amie, non ?

Oui, c'est mon amie. Alors pourquoi ai-je si peur de lui dire ? Tant que mes sentiments restent secrets, personne ne me pousse à m'avouer, à séduire, à draguer… J'ai trop peur que rien n'aboutisse, j'ai trop peur que Martin ne veuille pas sortir avec moi… Mais en même temps, Rose a raison quand elle dit qu'elle peut m'aider quand je suis triste… Et je suis triste. Je me suis ridiculisée deux fois en deux jours face à Martin Delacour. J'ai peut-être besoin d'aide.

- Martin Delacour, je lâche en un soupir.

Rose reste interdite un moment. Martin Delacour ne fait pas vraiment partie de ses critères de beauté, je le sais. Mais c'est ma meilleure amie, et elle peut me comprendre.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ?  
- Je… Oui… En plus, tout à l'heure, je me dépêchais d'aller au dortoir me changer, et je suis rentrée dedans…  
- Rentrée dedans ? demande Rose, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je courrais et je n'ai pas regardé… Et puis, Martin est tombé, je lui suis tombée dessus… C'est la honte.

Toute la fatigue accumulée de la rentrée, le stress du Tournoi et des nominations de ce soir, mes rencontres désastreuses avec Martin… Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non ! Je ne vais pas pleurer en plein milieu du réfectoire ! Bon d'accord, on est assise sur le côté de la salle, mais même… Et je ne pleurerais pas pour un mec ! Même si c'est Martin Delacour, le plus beau mec de Beauxbâtons.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, au moins, il sait que tu existes.  
- J'espère quand même qu'il le savait avant.  
- Sûrement, vu tes échanges charmants avec Le Gall, dit Rose d'un tom moqueur.  
- Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible qu'ils soient amis !  
- Ils connaissent grâce au club de bataille explosive.  
- Comment tu sais ça ?

Rose hausse les épaules, sans répondre, et continue de parler. C'est ce genre de petits détails qui m'échappent et qu'elle retient toujours.

- Alors, puisque c'est notre dernière année, et que tu sembles bien mordue, on va tout faire pour que tu puisses être avec lui. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je la regarde en souriant. Elle m'accepte comme je suis, même si, pour elle, Martin Delacour est loin d'être un beau mec. Elle est la seule à me connaître vraiment et à percer ma carapace. Je lève la main et elle vient taper la paume de sa main contre la mienne.

- C'est d'accord !

Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre. Nous partons dans un fou rire, qui est vite coupé par l'arrivée de Neville Londubat, le directeur de Poudlard, Raphaëlla Perrin, notre directrice et Ingrid Kedill, la directrice de Durmstrang. Oui, oui, LA directrice de Durmstrang. Dire que cette école n'acceptait pas les filles il y a plusieurs années ! Mon côté féministe a été ravie en apprenant la nomination d'Ingrid Kedill.

- Bonjour à tous, commence notre directrice.

Bien sûr, le brouhaha reste constant dans le réfectoire. Chut, je veux savoir. Perrin s'éclaircit la voix et se lance un _sonorus_.

- Bonjour à tous !

Ah bah là, c'est déjà plus impressionnant ! La coupe de feu est posée sur une estrade, au bout de la salle, vers la table des professeurs. Il en jaillit une gerbe de flammes bleues qui semblent danser à la lumière des chandeliers.

- Voici venu le moment de sélectionner les champions, un par école, pour le Tournoi. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il ne peut pas se soustraire aux épreuves ! Déposer son nom, c'est comme signer un contrat. Vous en pouvez plus changer d'avis, j'espère que vous en êtes bien conscient.

Oui… Ou non. Par Morgane, dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrée… Finalement, je commence à stresser et j'ai un peu moins envie que ce soit moi qui soit sélectionnée…

Les trois directeurs entourent la coupe et regardent la salle à la recherche du champion de leur école. Les noms vont sortir. Les cloches de l'école sonnent l'heure et un parchemin s'échappe soudain des flammes. Perrin l'attrape du bout des doigts, le déplie, et lit avidement le nom inscrit. Elle se tourne vers Kedill, son homologue de Durmstrang et lui sourit, avant de lire à voix haute le nom.

- Sven Njall, pour Durmstrang !

Les applaudissements fusent dans la salle et un grand mec, assez baraqué, au visage carré et aux cheveux bruns se lève et rejoint l'estrade. Il sert la main des trois directeurs, avant de s'installer sur un banc, posé au fond de l'estrade, derrière la Coupe de Feu. La fameuse Coupe, qui va bientôt décider de mon avenir. Je deviens un peu trop théâtrale quand même. Je regarde à la table de Le Gall et je vois la fille Malefoy croiser les doigts, toutes tendue et pleine d'espoir. Le Gall et Weasley semblent détendus, se racontant des blagues.

Un nouveau parchemin sort de la Coupe.

- Séraphin Weasley, pour Poudlard !

L'anglais se lève et rejoint d'un pas assuré l'estrade. Il semble à sa place, agissant de façon naturelle et il lance des sourires aux élèves et aux professeurs. Voilà, il n'est plus un inconnu anglais, c'est le champion de Poudlard. Soudain, j'aperçois Malefoy qui quitte le réfectoire d'un pas rapide. Pauvre fille, je sais ce que c'est d'espérer quelque chose à tel point que tout le reste devient dérisoire. Mais, la douleur finit toujours par passer, on s'en remet, et on continue d'avancer, plus fort et plus résistant. Jusqu'au prochain échec… J'aimerais tellement lui dire tout ça, la rejoindre. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais elle a l'air soudain si seule, si malheureuse. Son ami a pris la place qu'elle voulait, elle va devoir faire preuve de patience, de compréhension pendant les mois qui vont venir, et ça ne va pas être facile pour elle.

La coupe crache ses flammes bleues, et voilà qu'un troisième et dernier parchemin sort. Voilà, à nous deux, Coupe de Feu. Suis-je assez bonne magicienne pour toi ? Suis-je capable de réussir ?

- Eileen Valdès, pour Beauxbâtons !

Oh par Morgane… C'est moi. Merde, c'est moi.

- Elie, lève-toi, vas-y ! me pousse Rose.

Je me lève et je marche sans même m'en rendre compte jusqu'à l'estrade. Je croise le regarde mon professeur de botanique, Monsieur Ikobena, qui me sourit et lève un pouce en signe de victoire. Un sifflement atteint mes oreilles, je reconnais Le Gall et son humour pourri.

Après avoir serrés les mains des trois directeurs, je m'assois avec Séraphin Weasley et Sven Njall. Les trois champions, les trois sorciers.

Que le Tournoi commence !


End file.
